


Bathroom Privileges

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RE: the <a href="http://namethatgifblog.tumblr.com/post/46351838030">message</a> from "Dean" in "Lucifer Rising".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Privileges

"What's this?"

Sam blinked awake, frowning in the dim light of the lamp from the other side of the room. Dean was shoving Sam's cell phone in his face.

"What?" Sam sat up. "What are you...what?"

"What is this?" Dean asked, and he swallowed, and Sam tilted his head.

"Huh?"

Dean shook his head, pulled the phone back to his own ear as he leaned over Sam, pulled it away for a second to hit a couple buttons, and put speaker phone on.

"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak," Dean's voice said from the phone. Dean glanced at Sam in the low light, scanned his eyes across Sam's face for his reaction. "Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam -- a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back."

Sam sat up carefully, avoiding too much contact with Dean, who was way too close for his comfort. He stared at the phone for a minute, then looked down at the bedspread. He cleared his throat. "Look, Dean."

"Don't 'look, Dean' me. What is that?" Dean shoved the phone into Sam's lap, and Sam made a short noise of protest.

Sam was glad for the low lighting as he took in a deep breath. "Okay, Dean, I saved it. So sue me," he bit out.

"Saved it? That came from...you think that came from _my_ phone?"

"If you don't like it, maybe don't leave me a message next time. Can you get up? Kind of gotta pee," Sam said in a strained way that meant he'd probably be crying, not peeing.

"That wasn't me."

"Yep. Fine. Fine, Dean. Like it wasn't me who popped Lucifer out of the box. I get it." Sam shoved at Dean until he could get out of the bed and head to the bathroom.

"No, Sam," Dean said, swallowing. "No, I mean it. I mean it, Sam. What you thought you heard, what you thought you _saved_. It didn't. It wasn't like that."

Sam snorted, turning to look over his shoulder. "Okay. Fine, so you didn't send me a message that night. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Oh, I sent you a message," Dean said quietly, too-seriously, with an ache in the tone. "Sammy, I sent you a message. When the angels had me trapped in this burger-filled green room. But I wouldn't...you think I'd say that?" Dean urged. "You really think I'd say that?"

Sam blinked, turning around. "Dean," he tried. He sort of choked on the word, but he tried again. "Dean, it was a rough time for us both, okay?"

"You really think I'd say that," Dean breathed out, staring. "You think I...you think I wouldn't at least _try_ not to push you away?"

" _Dean_. Bygones, okay? If I didn't deserve it then, I deserved it in a few minutes when I went and broke the final seal. Okay?"

"No, Sam. _Not_ okay."

"You know, what do you even want from me?" Sam asked, tears feeling heavy in his eyes. "What do you want me to say, Dean? That it didn't hurt? I'm sorry, but it did. It hurt, a lot. Every time you...." He trailed off, shook his head. 

"Every time I what?"

"Nothing."

"Every time what?"

"Every time you say stuff like that, it hurts," Sam said, and a tear fell, and then another, and Dean wished they wouldn't, but gravity was already dragging them down Sam's cheeks.

"I didn't...Sam. My message was. Mine was...." Dean shook his head, fought the urge to go into the bathroom himself. " _No_."

"What, like you sent me a good message and somehow, by some magical coincidence, I got that one?"

Dean looked at Sam, eyes wide. "Maybe."

"Maybe? What?"

"Angels?" Dean asked, and Sam's face softened, and Sam wiped at his face with the side of his arm.

"You think?"

"Maybe." 

"Well," Sam cleared his throat again. "What was...yours like?"

"Just said you were always gonna be my brother. And that," Dean swallowed. "I'm not Dad."

Sam stifled a sob in the side of his arm.

"What?" said Dean, and Sam shook his head.

"Really?" asked Sam, voice scratchy. "You said that to me?"

"Well, it's true," Dean said, feeling a tear trying to come out and make itself known. "It's true, you son of a bitch. We're brothers. Always will be."

Sam ran for the bathroom, and Dean ran for it too, and they ended up fighting each other in the doorway trying to get in, and finally Sam ended up in there, sobbing, and Dean cursed through the door and let him have his time to cry, but he yelled, "I'm deleting the message."

Sam just kept sobbing, so Dean took that as an okay.


End file.
